A Year of Very Interesting Occurances
by nikkipaige615
Summary: They defeated the Dark Lord. They saved the world. Now they return to Hogwarts for their final year. Hermione is Head Girl of course, who else but Draco Malfoy to be her partner. It would seem that the next year was going to be quite interesting. EWE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! It has been a long time, but I am back with a new story. I have been extremely busy lately but have found my self very bored when I have free time and the boyfriend is working. ( I work days, he works nights.) I know there are about a million Draco/Hermione stories out there but here is another one for your reading pleasure. I am not really sure yet how this story is going to develop but I like to let the story write itself :) I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

Hermione Granger walked through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ and smiled as the scarlet engine in front of her. She was almost home.

After spending what should have been her seventh year helping her two best friends defeat Voldemort Hermione had convinced them that they really should try for a bit of normalcy and go back to finish their last year. She had spoken to Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress, and had been told that since the year before Death Eaters had controlled the school and the curriculum that it had been considered void and the year for every student should be repeated.

But not to deny the new eleven year olds their chance to start school a new year had been added and there were now 8 years at the school. All the students would need time to adjust but with help from all of the professors it had been worked out.

Hermione had received her letter along with Harry, Ron and Ginny at the Burrow just a month before. She had been delighted to learn that she would be announced as the Head Girl at the feast, not that anyone had any doubt of that.

So, she walked along the platform looking for familiar faces, proudly wearing her shiny new Head Girl badge. She smiled at the students, both new and former and stopped to greet many of them. As she reached the front of the train she smiled when she saw her two best friends talking, but stopped quickly in her tracks as she noticed the other person in their conversation.

With his white blond hair and constant look of superiority, Draco Malfoy was not one to be missed. He stood along with Harry and Ron, talking very seriously about something that Hermione could not hear. She couldn't hear much of anything really as the blood shot right to her head in anger.

Draco had been a Death Eater but not willingly. He had done it to save his father, who now resided in Azkaban Prison for the remainder of his life. Draco and the boys had formed a kind of friendship over the summer that had come after the final battle. Narcissa and Harry had formed a bond after she had saved his life and he had visited her many times over the summer. With his presence in the newly remodeled Malfoy Manor, Draco and Harry had crossed paths more than once and formed a friendship. And of course since Harry seemed to trust him, Ron slowly let his animosity for the young Slytherin fade as well.

Hermione however still didn't like him one bit. He was still arrogant and snotty. He still felt himself better than most people. Narcissa would reprimand him constantly for his actions and words when he let that little bit of Lucius out, but it didn't stop it entirely.

Over Harry's shoulder, grey eyes locked with chocolate and the former narrowed slightly. Draco inclined his head a bit and Harry and Ron turned. Seeing Hermione they both broke out into large grins and made their way to her, Draco staying where he was. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall behind him, scowling at the display of affection that the boys were showing to the Muggleborn.

"Hermione!" Ron grabbed her up in a bone crushing hug and upon letting her go leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. The action brought a smile back to Hermione's face almost instantly.

Harry coughed and caught the attention of his friends. "What am I? Invisible?"

Hermione laughed and walked up to Harry, pulling him into a hug. Ron may be her boyfriend, but Harry was by far her best friend. The two were as close as any brother and sister.

"We missed you these last three weeks. What is it you have been doing Miss Granger?" Harry asked as they parted.

"Yeah. Not even one letter to let your boyfriend know that you were ok." Ron said in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, pulling her into his chest.

"Sorry, boys. I was busy trying to find my mum and dad in Australia. It took me almost a week and a half to locate them and when I did it took me another full week to restore their memories. I did and got them back to England safely. Dad was a bit upset at what I did but after explain to him again and again why I did it, I think he forgave me. I just had enough time to get all the books that I needed for classes this year. And then I had to stay up at all hours reading so I wouldn't be behind. I have been dreadfully busy the past few weeks."

Harry and Ron both snorted and shook their heads, "Leave it to you to worry about being behind in classes before the year even starts."

Harry nodded agreeing with what Ron said, "But if it weren't for that drive and initiative we would have probably been dead several times in the last few years. So I won't turn my nose up at it any more, and I suggest that you do the same Ron." Harry stated with a wink to Hermione who just smiled softly back.

The train whistle blew loudly pulling the three out of their reunion and Draco walked past to one of the closest doors, stopping and turning to the trio, "That was the last warning. You should get on before you are left here."

Harry waved, "Thanks, mate."

Ron nodded his thanks and Hermione just snorted in disgust.

"What's your problem?"

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise at the sharpness of his words, "I still don't like him."

"Why?"

"He may not be evil as we thought, but he is still the same Malfoy and I don't think that we will ever be meant to get along. I know that you two like him and that is fine. I will tolerate him for you two, but I don't believe that I will ever like him."

Ron nodded and locked eyes with Harry and shrugged at his friend.

"I guess that is fair, but I think that maybe you should try and get to know him. He isn't as bad as you think he is Hermione."

"I know that you believe that Harry, and maybe you are right, but I just don't think I can look past my hate for him long enough to give him that chance. I'm sorry. And if you asked him, I am sure that he would say close to the same thing."

Ron chuckled and threw his arm over Hermione's shoulders and started to pull her towards the train. "She's right mate. Draco hates her. This year is definitely going to be interesting."

Harry nodded and laughed along with his friend, "That is true mate. I hope the school survives."

Hermione's brows furrowed and she pulled herself from Ron's hold and turned in the narrow corridor to face her two friends.

"Why is it going to be so interesting. I thought this year would be as normal as a year at Hogwarts could get. No Dark Lord trying to take over, no crazier then usual professors. No us trying to save the world. What do you two know that I don't."

Harry's green, mirth filled eyes flickered over Hermione's shoulder and she turned to see Draco leaning casually out a door to an empty compartment. He scowled at the witch, an expression that she gladly returned. His eyes went immediately to the badge that he knew would be pinned to her robes that she had already changed into. Who else would it be?

Hermione looked from Draco to her best friends with fire in her eyes as her anger built, "What? What is it that you three know that I don't?"

Draco pushed himself off the frame of the door and walked slowly towards Hermione. His slow lope was one of the thing that Hermione hated about him and the action caused her to roll her eyes at the Slytherin.

"Have you not guessed it yet Granger? I would have thought that you would have known by now. I mean who else would it have been?"

"What are you on about, Malfoy. Quit with the stupid riddles and just tell me so I can go to a compartment away from you."

"Oh but that won't be possible. You see Granger you are going to have to go an compartment with me. To speak to the prefects about patrolling the halls of the train to keep the students in line."

"Why would I have to go with- oh no…"

Draco smirked and Hermione's hand itched to reach up and slap it off of his face. "That's right Granger. Meet your partner for the next year. I am Head Boy."

Hermione remained silent as Draco chuckled at the look of pure hate in her eyes and turned to leave, with a nod to Harry and Ron who were backing up slowly, preparing for the explosion that was about to occur.

Hermione began to breath heavier and heavier as her brain registered what had just happened. She clenched her fists open and closed many times as if still thinking about punching someone.

Instead of an angry outburst, however, she just took a deep breath, calming herself slowly, until all she let out was a quiet, "This will be an interesting year. It will be even more interesting if I don't castrate his ferret ass."

**What did you think? How did you like the first chapter? Was it awesome, ok, horrible...Let me know. I know it wasn't very long, but future chapters will be longer. Think of this as a intro...much more goodness to come.  
><strong>

**Next chapter to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

They made it through the ride to school with no mishaps. Hermione just ignored the blond, and went about her business as usual. She spoke to the prefects and then after the meeting she went about the train keeping order, not once acknowledging Draco's presence.

When they were allowed to go and enjoy the last bit of freedom with their friends they both made their way to the compartment that held Harry, Ginny and Ron. Getting to the door they both reached for the handle and their hands collided. They pulled back as if burned and glared at one another for a few seconds, daring the other to back down.

Finally Draco just shook his head and turned and walked down the corridor to another compartment. Hermione smiled to herself in satisfaction and entered the compartment. Her friends greeted her as she took her seat next to Ron.

Harry looked towards the door and then to Hermione. "Where's Draco? I invited him to join us in here since he didn't really feel like sitting with any of the other Slytherins on the way to school."

Hermione took a book out of her bag and opened it, not looking up at Harry's accusing eyes. "I don't know. I guess he just changed his mind."

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Ron, who just shrugged and pulled Hermione in to his side as she settled in and began to read.

When they made it to Hogwarts, they took their carriage to the castle and settled in to get ready for the feast. Ron and Harry both seemed like children at Christmas time, while both of their girlfriends just laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned across the table to talk to Hermione, "You would think that Mum didn't feed them. Or if she did it was scraps and pig slop. I mean the way they are so excited over a bit of food."

Ron, hearing this, interrupted. "It isn't just a bit of food. It is Hogwarts feast day food. The food that the house elves put extra work into to make it just that much more delicious. This is by far our favorite food in the entire world, and Mum is an excellent cook."

Harry nodded in agreement, but settled down at the look his girlfriend shot at him. Hermione just laughed and looked around the hall at the rest of the population who all seemed as excited to be back as she felt. Her eyes skimmed over the Slytherin table and stopped when they got to Draco, who unlike everyone else was sitting looking almost bored. He didn't seem to be talking to anyone, or even acknowledged by anyone except for Blaise Zabini, who every once in a while would turn from his conversation with Pansy Parkinson to say something to Draco, who rarely answered in words but rather in facial expressions or shrugs.

A slight feeling of sympathy went through Hermione as she watched him. He seemed so lonely. She could say that she understood the feeling because she almost always had Ron and Harry to keep her entertained and happy. With the exception of her first feast they always had each other for a laugh.

Hermione was about to say something to Harry about Draco when Professor McGonagall stood up and the hall silenced.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am so happy to see so many smiling faces back after the events of last year. I would however like to take just a moment to remember those who fell, friends, family, loved ones."

Then entire hall bowed their heads and was silent for a good few minutes before the Headmistress raised her head and put a smile on her face.

"Now. The Sorting."

She waved her wand and the doors to the hall opened up to reveal some very nervous looking First Years. They stood there and looked upon the Great Hall in awe before Professor McGonagall placed her stern frown on her face.

"Come on now, file in. We are all hungry and would like to proceed. You will have 8 years to gawk at this room. Come on, come on."

The girl who headed up the line squeaked and quickly made her way forward, keeping her head down and not looking at the chuckling students who had experienced McGonagall's impatience many times.

The sorting went quickly and so did Professor McGonagall's speech. Soon they were at the end of it and the moment that Hermione had been waiting for.

"And this year I am very proud to announce the Head Girl and Boy. The Head Girl comes from the Gryffindor House. Ms. Hermione Granger."

The entire hall with the exception of most of the Slytherin table bust out in cheers and applause. McGonagall allowed it for a minute before quieting the hall with a proud smile on her face. Hermione sat down with a blush that made its way all the way to the hair line on her forehead.

"And from the House of Slytherin, the Head Boy. Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The cheers were not nearly as loud for Draco but he received some from all tables. Most of the Gryffindors were surprised when Harry, Ron and Ginny cheered louder than most anyone else.

Draco smirked at them and then sat down.

McGonagall clapped, "Yes, congratulations to both of you. I know that you both make our school proud with your hard work and cooperation. I would like to make a note that this year we should work on our Inner-house relations. We are no longer in a war and our focus should be rebuilding our school. During the war we showed ourselves that we could ban together and protect each other. I would like to continue this and make Hogwarts School the last place that anyone would want to reckon with."

She paused and looked at the entire student body before smiling again, "Enough of the seriousness. Let's eat."

Harry and Ron, and a few others from around the hall lifted their empty goblets and yelled, "Hear, hear!" as food magically appeared on the tables and they all started to eat.

Towards the end of the feast, while Hermione was talking to Ron and Harry about the up coming Quidditch season, Professor McGonagall walked up behind Hermione and cleared her throat gaining the girl's attention.

"I am very sorry to interrupt Ms. Granger, but I would like for you to meet me in the Entrance Hall in just a few minutes please."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Professor."

As McGonagall walked off, Hermione turned to Harry, Ron and Ginny wearing the same expression as they did.

"I guess I'll see you guys in a bit. I better go and meet her."

Ron leaned over and caught Hermione's lips in a kiss. "Yeah, we will see you later darling."

Harry and Ginny both smiled at the action and nodded their farewells as Hermione, now blushing, got up from the table and made her way to the Entrance Hall.

When she got there she saw Professor McGonagall standing with a bored looking Draco.

"Aww, Miss Granger. Now we can go." and with that she turned and started walking down the long corridor.

Draco and Hermione both shared a confused look and followed the Headmistress through the school. They went up many flights of stairs and walked for what seemed like 15 minutes before they stopped in front of a statue of a lion, standing proud with a snake down around his legs.

McGonagall stopped and turned towards Hermione and Draco, "Here we are."

Hermione looked at the statue and then back at the Headmistress, "Where is 'here'?"

McGonagall smiled and turned towards the statue and clearly said, "Orion."

The statue came to life almost instantly. Then snake slithered out from the lions feet and up the wall making what looked like and arch of a door way. The lion stretched lazily and moved revealing that that was exactly what it was. A door way.

The headmistress turned to the two Heads and then tutted impatiently. "Well aren't you going to go in?"

Hermione reached up and opened the door and walked in with Draco and Professor McGonagall following. The room was massive. Just slightly smaller than the Gryffindor common room. There was a fire blazing in the hearth, making the room warm and homey feeling. In front of the fire were two fluffy armchairs and a large couch. On either side of the room sat a desk, one a dark cherry wood and one black. Next to the desks were a set of stair cases.

"The stair cases lead to your private rooms. You two are going to be very busy this year with helping with Inner-house relations, I decided that you would need dorms close to each other and a place to meet with the prefects that is more comfortable than a class room. From your private rooms you can each access your house common rooms and there are three doors behind you that will lead you to right out side the Great Hall, the library and into the courtyard. I would suggest not giving anyone the password to the statue outside and using the alternative routes for prefect meeting and friends, for these routes can change places if needed the outside statue can not. Also it is quite a walk up here, seeing as we are in the South Tower. You each have a room and a bathroom and your things have already been delivered. Please enjoy your night because starting tomorrow we are going to be very busy."

With that she nodded and made her way out the door farthest to the left, the one that led to the Great Hall. Hermione continued to look around the room amazed at how lucky she was, when she realized that she had to share it with Draco. She looked over at him as he too looked around.

Hermione cleared her throat, gaining Draco's attention. He looked at her with one elegant brow raised.

"Ok. So I don't like you and you don't like me. We do, however, have to tolerate each other on many different levels. You are friends with my friends. We are partners this year as Heads and it seems that we are going to have to work together more than usual with all of this Inner-house unity shit. So I propose a truce."

Draco snorted in a very uncharacteristic way, "A truce. Me and you? We wouldn't last a week."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as she fell back into one of the chairs. "Well then, I guess we will just have to put some effort into it. I really don't want to spend this entire year fighting with you constantly."

"Granger, me and you, we are going to fight."

"I understand that we will fight occasionally, but I would like to try to not fight constantly. Do you understand what I am getting at here?"

Draco studied her for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I guess I do. Ok, Granger. Truce."

"Good. Now, I am going to go unpack and get ready for the first day of classes."

"Like I care, Granger."

Hermione found herself once again rolling her eyes as she got up from the chair and started to make her way up to her room.

"Great start, Malfoy. Way to put that effort to good use."

**What did you think? I like that a few of you have put this story on an alert so that you know when I update, but I would absolutely love if you would review. I don't want reviews so I can feel loved but so I know whether or not this story is really worth continuing with. I just like to know if it is liked or not. **

**I probably won't update every day, because I do work and have a house, a cat, a few dogs and a man that keep me busy, but I do plan to try and update at least once a week. Please stay tuned for the next chapter :)  
><strong>


End file.
